


Mirai goes to the amusement park!

by SmoothSpook



Category: Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothSpook/pseuds/SmoothSpook
Summary: Teppei invites Mirai to spend the afternoon at the amusement park, only problem being that Mirai isn't quire sure what those are.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon





	Mirai goes to the amusement park!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HibinoMirai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibinoMirai/gifts).



> This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so sorry if it's a bit clunky or lacking. I hope you can still enjoy it regardless!

It was a beautiful sunny day, without any report of kaiju activity in GUYS Japan’s area. Luckily, it also happened to be an off day for some of the team’s members, one of them being Mirai. Teppei had an extra ticket to the amusement park and invited Mirai to spend the afternoon there, so after lunch he head straight to where Teppei told him to go. He had actually been the first to get there, and only waited around 20 minutes before his friend arrived.

— Hi, Mirai! –Said Teppei, waving his hand at him- I’m sorry for being late; I forgot I had an essay to finish and had to get it done quickly…  
— Teppei! Don’t worry; I just got here–Mirai lied, to not make his friend feel bad.  
— I’m glad! Well, I got the tickets here so we’re good to go.  
— Sure! But, uh, Teppei…  
— What’s wrong?  
— What is an amusement park?

Teppei was taken aback by Mirai’s question, until he remembered his friend is an Ultraman; it was very likely that they didn’t even have something resembling the concept at Mirai’s home planet.

— Well… it’s like a place filled with games where you spend time with your friends. It’ll be easier to show you!

Teppei went ahead into the park as Mirai followed him. As they were getting to the gate, Mirai started seeing all the attractions and his eyes were shining in amazement. The big mechanical machines were similar to the ones he had seen as GUYS, but people were using them for fun rather than for work!  
Already in the park, Mirai surveyed every attraction that caught his eye with excitement. 

— You really had never been to a place like this, had you?  
— Nope! This looks very fun!

They quickly decided to go on the rollercoaster. Teppei had imagined that since ultras could naturally fly they wouldn’t see the fun in a ride like it, but to his surprise, Mirai had the time of his life. Even through the sensation of soaring through the air at high speeds was probably nothing new to him, Mirai seemed to enjoy it as if it was the first time he experienced something like it.

After the ride was over, Mirai was even more excited to try the rest of the park’s attractions. They spent time going through each one, Mirai enjoying all of them. Teppei was also having a good time, although he was noticeable dizzier and slightly nauseous from the more intense rides. Maybe giants of light were naturally adept at withstanding these situations, or maybe Mira’s excitement overwrote any negative feeling he may be having.

By the end of the day, even Mirai began feeling a bit tired, so they finally decided to head back. 

— That was amazing! Thank you so much for bringing me along, Teppei!  
— Don’t mention it; I had a lot of fun too!

Granted, they had run into a bit of trouble when they entered the horror house and Mirai got so scared he threw a blast from his Mebius Brace in an attempt to protect Teppei from what he thought was an actual monster. Gladly nobody got hurt, aside from the wall which now had a big hole in it which they had to pay for.

Mirai got to experience something new and exciting, and found even more things to love about this blue planet.


End file.
